


Come and Get Me

by YourWorstKeptSecret



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dry Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Songfic, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstKeptSecret/pseuds/YourWorstKeptSecret
Summary: You have known Ruki for a little over a year and only just found out, exactly who he is. As you comes to terms with what he does for a living, you realise that you are emotionally invested in him now. Making you suddenly glad that you found out who he was, after you already developed emotions for him.





	Come and Get Me

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS! It's my first RukiXReader! So please enjoy, I have never written a characterXreader before, so this was a bit different for me but I think I enjoyed the writing. Please let me know if you enjoy this little one shot. It is a songfic again, set to Sleeping Wolf - Come and Get Me. Contains scenes of a sexual nature and adult language. It really is a PwP as this was my experiment. So honestly, it's short and a very quick read. But if all of you like it, then let me know in the comments and maybe I'll write more reader pairings. 
> 
> Legend: 
> 
> ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ : Beginning and Ending of Mature Scene
> 
> ~ ~ ~ ~ X ~ ~ ~ ~ : Beginning and Ending of Time jump
> 
> Y/n : Your Name
> 
> Have an Undying Ruki: 
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146688857@N04/46385852274/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

“I see your face, as it turns to circle the crowded room  
Burning electric into me, I know you feel it too  
Stealing another touch, I draw the temperature  
I wanna give you everything, want you to be my cure

Cause I am lost for words

If you want me come and get me  
I see the hunger in your eyes  
I don't know what to say  
With your body wrapped around me  
Take me away to the other side  
I don't know what to say tonight”

‘Something like this?’ Takanori asked huskily as he dived toward you, latching onto your neck as he did so, nipping and sucking exactly as you had described, when you explained what you liked, as he had questioned whether he pleased you enough.

~ ~ ~ ~ X ~ ~ ~ ~

You had met Takanori a little over a year ago, at a charity function that was being held, to help children in need. When you had met him, you had, had no idea who he was, or what he did for a living. All you had known was that he liked to help with good causes and attended various charity events throughout the year. You had both been seated beside each other at the same table and had spent the night talking with one another, hitting it off right away. 

As the months progressed through, you had met him at various other events and had eventually exchanged numbers and began to talk outside of these functions. This lead to meeting at least once a week, for lunch, dinner or coffee, when he was available. You had still not asked him what he worked as, even though he knew that you owned an incredibly well-known dance school, with various casual class studios owned as well. You were an entrepreneur and very much self-made. He had respected this about you, enjoyed the idea in fact.

Then one evening in the summer, you both had attended a function and had shown up and gone together, the fact that you would both be each others dates for these things, not needing mentioned and simply happening. It had been a Tsunami relief fundraiser and you had both donated generously. Then later, once the event had finished and fueled by too much alcohol and too much fun, you both ended up sleeping together. Thus began a comfortable but unlabeled relationship between you both. You were more than friends, more than fuck buddies but whether you were dating or not was still a question that had yet to be answered. 

Then about two months ago, you finally found out what he did for a living. You had found out accidentally and not through Takanori at all. You had been flipping through music channels and had stopped on a J-Metal channel, not a channel that you normally watched but you heard a new song from Dir en Grey and so you stopped flipping to listen. As you watched, the music video come to an end, you had gotten up and grabbed some food and tea, during the commercial break and had came back to your living room and sat down again. Soon the commercials were over and you saw a new music video start. The screen showed The GazettE and the song was called Undying. 

As the vocalist started to sing, you froze for a moment, realising you recognized the voice but you weren’t so sure. So you watched closely, taking a sip from your tea and as you watched you felt your frustration grow, the scenes flashed by so quickly that it was difficult to get a good look at the vocalist, although the rest of the group were very sexy as well. But then, right as you were about to look it up, it came to a piano break down and you gasped loudly when you heard the English words, realisation starting to hit you, it was something Takanori always said to her: 

‘Life, doesn’t change my fate. I’ll leave God to entomb my hatred.’ Even though the words that he used in the video had been a shorter version:

‘Life don’t change my fate. God entomb my hate.’ They were basically the same thing and right as the vocalist finished, the camera gave the audience a good look at the owner of the voice. You gasped sharply as your mug slipped from your grasp and smashed into pieces, spilling jasmine tea all over your wooden floors. It was Takanori! The vocalist was your Takanori!

You had called him right away, surprised when he picked up on the first ring. 

‘Well hello, Y/n. This is kind of weird, I was just about to call you, to see if you were at home. I was going to pick up some food and then come and see you for the day, if you weren’t busy princess.’ He had explained brightly and you couldn’t help it, you had smiled, even though your heart was pounding. 

You hadn’t signed up to be with a metal celebrity. This was all too weird for you but you realised with no amount of horror, that you were very much emotionally invested in Takanori. 

‘Just come over. I’ll make you some food, I was just sitting down to my lunch anyway. Where are you right now?’ 

‘About twenty minutes away. You don’t have to cook for me, I can just pick something up along the way.’ Takanori had answered. 

‘No, no, I want to. Besides...Taka...we need to talk.’ 

‘Should I be worried Y/n?’ 

‘Not particularly no but it is important that we do. I...I know Takanori, I just seen Undying and I’m a little shook right now.’ 

The line had went silent for a few moments, Takanori not answering for long enough, that you ended up checking your phone to see if the call was still connected. 

‘Are you there?’ You asked cautiously. 

‘Shit...right...I’m on my way princess. I’ll see you soon.’ He said, his voice shaky as he hung up. 

You had gotten up and made him some lunch, just starting to plate it when your front door opened and closed and after a few moments, you heard your genkan shouji open, it’s soft ‘clacka clack’ sounding louder than it ever had before and it’s accompanying closing snap, sounding like a bomb going off, as Takanori slid it into it’s frame again. He called out to you, stopping to say hi to Pakoh, your fluffy ginger tabby cat, who meowed excitedly up into his face, Takanori cursing the cat at one point, for winding himself between his legs and almost tripping him. He must have given into the cat’s meowy demands, as when he made his way into the kitchen, he had the large ball of fluff curled up in his arms, purring away like crazy as Takanori scratched him behind his ears.

You smiled softly to him as you finished plating his food, and pouring the Jasmine tea that you had brewed into a mug for him as well. As you turned around to ask him if he wanted anything else, he set Pakoh down and came over, pulling you into his arms tightly, almost as though he needed to feel you against him. He was nervous you realised, he was concerned that you wouldn’t want to be with him any longer, if his slight shaking was any indication. Shaking that, nobody else but you, would notice, you knew him and how he felt too well now. 

You hugged him back and squeezed him tightly, reassuring him through your touch that everything was ok and that it was just something you both needed to talk through. There were a whole set of problems, when it came to dating or even simply fucking, celebrities. Especially where the press was concerned. You didn’t know how you should conduct yourself or how to act if you were both ever seen out together, outside of charity or gala things. There was more that you could think off, you were sure, but right now the press was your main concern and you wanted to have a plan in place if, on the off chance, something happened. You didn’t want to ever embarrass Takanori and for someone who was as awkward and clumsy as you, it was a very real possibility, you made Takanori look like the epitome of grace and poise. 

You had both sat for ages eating and discussing everything about him and his career. He apologising, for not forewarning you before hand but explained that he was scared too. Scare because even though he was sure you weren’t that type of person, he didn’t want you getting attached to him because of who he was. He didn’t want you knowing who ‘Ruki’, his stage persona actually was, rathering that you get to know and appreciate Takanori instead, the man behind Ruki. You supposed you could understand, it was a fine line stars walked when it came to their personal relationships, never knowing who was with them for them or simply for who they were. As he explained, the more she understood. After a few hours, they finally cleared the air and settled. He had left after dinner, needing to get back as he had an early start in the morning and still had things he needed to do before then. You had walked him to the door and before he left, you had pulled him into you and kissed him deeply, loving that he melted into you and kissed you just as ardently. 

You hadn’t had any problems with each other since you found out who he was. In fact, he become even more open than he had ever been. Clearly, he had been relieved to get the news out and not have to keep it in anymore. After that, you had met his band mates pretty quickly. He had thrown a party for his birthday and had obviously invited you and everyone else. You had, had so much fun with Ruki and all his friends that night, it had been wonderful and hilarious and you had become fast friends with Uruha, both of you connecting on your shared sexuality, as well as your world views. 

~ ~ ~ ~ X ~ ~ ~ ~

You fell back, losing your precarious balance on the bed, Takanori falling with you as you came out of your past reverie. A gasp escaping out as you felt his body connect with yours, as he shifted until he was completely on top of you, his hips resting between your legs. He thrust against you experimentally as he continued to lavish attention to your neck. You moaned softly, as you spread your legs a little wider and rolled your hips against him as he gave another thrust. You both sighed, beginning a steady pace of rolling and undulating, your bodies falling into a natural rhythm. You hadn’t seen each other in ages because he had been touring so much.

It was hot and it was sexy and you honestly didn't want to stop until he was inside you and making you come for him. This thought had you spreading your legs even wider before you raised them up and wrapped them around his waist, pushing upwards with your hips, to grind against the hardness that was now very evident in his pants. He released a breathy ‘fuck' as he pressed himself against you with force, as you panted a little, a moan slipping from your lips as you squirmed, pulling his head from your neck and meeting his lips with your own in a passionate and ardent kiss, continuing to push up into him, the speed of your thrusts and pushes increasing until the pulsing in your nether regions became unbearable.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Once this happened you pulled from his mouth and sat up, pushing him away temporarily before hastily undressing yourself, throwing your clothes wherever they landed in the room. Takanori, catching on to what you wanted and meant, followed suit and soon both your naked bodies where flush against one another. You moaning and Takanori cursing, when his raging manhood came into contact with your soaked femininity. You both started thrusting against each other again but within minutes, you knew you couldn't take anymore. He kissed you then, both of your lipsticks smearing but neither of you cared. He snaked his tongue into your mouth, claiming it for his own, as you sank your hands into his soft black hair. You were panting again within seconds, your control finally snapping and you pulled away from his mouth.

‘Takanori…please…’ You began to say but stopped when he gave a particularly hard thrust against you, making you cry out in need.

‘Takanori, please, what Y/n? What do you want me to do to you?’ He asked. His tone dark and his voice deep.

‘I want…I want you to…’ Your words were stolen from you again as he repeated his movement but this time he bit down on your exposed nipple as well, the pale peak standing to attention, more so than it already had.

‘Say it Y/n! Tell me!’ He growled, thrusting upwards again, this time, the head of his manhood, hitting your clit just right that you ended up screaming the answer.

‘Fuck Me! I want you to fuck me!’

‘Well why didn't you just say that?’ He replied darkly then without any further words or warning, he took hold of himself and slammed inside of you. The feeling of his thickness sliding home, too much for you too bare, his length too long to slide balls deep, well, in this position anyway.

“I am the circuits bent, I am the lone disease  
And every caress is a medicine, bringing me to my knees  
Now I am in your hands, rattling in my bones  
Every sound just fades away until we are all alone

If you want me come and get me  
I see the hunger in your eyes  
I don't know what to say  
With your body wrapped around me  
Take me away to the other side  
I don't know what to say tonight  
Cause I am lost for words  
The silence burns so much it hurts”

Your voice lifted in a scream of pleasure and surprise but he didn't allow you an adjustment period. As soon as he slid inside, he was pulling back out to push forward again, setting a hard and fast pace. You tried to match him thrust for thrust but you couldn't keep up with him, so stopped trying and instead wrapping your arms around him, holding on for dear life as he drilled you. Right when you thought it couldn't get better, he pulled all the way out and flipped you over. He got onto his knees and pulled your ass upwards, pushing the rest of your body down, then slammed back into you making you Yelp at the sudden deeper reach. He was balls deep  now and he was not in the mood to be sweet.

He gripped your hips tightly and with each brutal, almost painful thrust of his hips, he pulled you back against him. Thrust for thrust for thrust. Pound for pound for pound, he decimated your lower body, like a man possessed and even though you could do nothing else but let him have his way with you, you were loving every second of it. You sank against the soft mattress, fisting your hands into the sheets as your pleasure built to unimaginable heights. You moans were loud, very loud, bordering on screams. You shoved your face into the mattress, trying to stifle your noises but Takanori, Takanori didn't like that. He reached up and gripped your shoulder, hoisting you up against him, making your back bow, his cock sinking into your body as deep as it could go, due to the new angle. Your vision went white and your ears started to ring, so much so that you almost missed his dark and seductive command.

‘Don't you dare Y/n! I wanna hear you. I wanna listen to how much you enjoy me fucking you with bruising force. I want you to scream my name as you come for me, crying out so loud when you feel me come deep inside of you, that you wake the neighbors. I want them to know who you belong too. So..scream for me!’

As he finished speaking he gave a particularly savage thrust in, going so deep that he hit against your cervix in such a way that it caused the most intense pleasure pain that you had ever felt.

The touch of pain made your lower abdomen twist and tighten. You knew what that meant, it meant that you were going to come soon. You cried out and begged him to do that move again.

‘Just like that Taka... Do that again. Oh God do it again!’ You plead, he laughed dangerously and did exactly as you asked, his hand sliding around your neck and applying light pressure, just enough to make you a little short of breath as he slammed into you again.

Then again and again, hitting that same spot, each and every time. It wasn't long before he was getting his wish and you where releasing a steady stream of screams. You spread your legs a little more and saw stars because right as you spread your legs, he slammed into you again, your sight leaving you temporarily as the blaze of white hot pleasure ripped through your system.

You kept your legs spread exactly as they where and within moments and after a few more well placed thrusts from Takanori, you went tumbling over the edge your entire body seizing up as your orgasm smashed into you and Takanori got his wish, as while your inner walls were trying to milk him for what he was worth, you threw your head back and screamed so loud, you were surprised your ears or Takanori’s weren't ringing.

It wasn't long before Takanori was following after you. His own release brought on by the strength and intensity of yours. You knew when it happened because he cursed loudly and his hip movements became erratic and within moments, you felt it. The momentary seizing stillness of Takanori's body and then the strong pulsing of his cock as his hips started to thrust into you again and then you felt it the strengthening of the pulsing and then the thick warmth as his body released into you. The hot streams of his come as it shot deep inside of you and the feeling mixed with your hyper sensitivity, tipped you over the edge again on a surprise and bonus orgasm.

‘TakanoriII!!’ Came your voice, a strangled scream as you collapsed onto the bed, Takanori following suit after pulling out of you, his body falling to the side of yours as you both panted hard, trying to capture your ability to breathe again.

“If you want me come and get me  
I see the hunger in your eyes  
I don't know what to say  
With your body wrapped around me”

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

‘You're going to be the talk of the neighborhood now princess. Just you wait. I know for a fact that at least one of your neighbors heard you. Plus…you left the window open.’ Takanori spoke with a cheeky laugh.

‘Oh fuck you Takanori.’ You replied, closing your eyes.

‘Jesus Y/n, give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to happily service you again darling.’ Takanori replied Saucily.

‘No way. You wouldn't be able to if your life depended on it. All men have a lengthy refractory period, you're not going to be up to anything for at least thirty minutes.’

‘Oh you misunderstand princess, I'm not like most men. Sex is an art form for me, just like my performances. You're playing with fire little mistress.’

‘It's basic biology though! Guys can't come again after they already have! They have a waiting period.’

‘Can't come again no, but can still orgasm without ejaculation AND can get hard quickly.’

‘No way! You're bullshitting me! I don't believe you.’

‘Um I'm a man dear, I would know a little better than you, don't you think?’ Takanori answered in humor.

‘Nope. Still think you're lying.’

‘Ok then. It's your funeral darling.’

As you went to ask him what he meant, you gasped in shock and surprise when he hoisted your leg up over his hip and with the space of a breath he was sliding into you again, hard as stone.

He spent the rest of the night showing you just how a refractory period works. He could only spill inside you every third round, the rest were dry orgasms but orgasms none the less. Needless to say, by the time he was done with you, you had passed out immediately after he gave you what must have been your millionth release of the night, or at least, that's what it had felt like.

You had been left shook and in awe of his stamina, realizing that you should probably do everything in your power to keep him with you, rather than have him leave later in the day. Not because the sex was good but because you just figured out that you loved him. But, you couldn't think about that right now, as your body completely shut down but before you slept you heard Takanori speak

‘Get some sleep Y/n. I'll be here when you wake and then we'll need to talk. Because after this…and how I’m feeling right now...well…that's what we need to discuss. Sleep well little dove.’ Then he kissed your forehead, cuddling up against your back, holding you close to him. You drifted to sleep, your body spent, your mind exhausted and surrounded in Takanori and the scent of his hypnotic cologne. You had never slept better, than wrapped in his arms.

“Take me away to the other side  
I don't know what to say tonight

Take me away to the other side  
Take me away to the other side  
I don't know what to say tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gif Time as a bonus: 
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://s38.photobucket.com/user/LittleXNikki/media/Matsumoto%20Takanori/tumblr_o61p62aRFf1uyb4rdo2_500_zps9jpujmy6.gif.html)  
> 


End file.
